


Direcciones opuestas

by dreamyguns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyguns/pseuds/dreamyguns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eso también se ha vuelto algo habitual, lo de hacer y decir cosas que se salen fuera de unos límites que nunca han acordado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Direcciones opuestas

**Author's Note:**

> Esto está inspirado por el tag bokuaka de mi tumblr (tengo el mismo nick que aquí, podéis agregarme sin problema por ahí si queréis) y un par de días tontos en los que estuve escuchando en bucle canciones de Lykke Li.

Si echa la vista atrás, puede ver que las cosas han cambiado mucho en poco tiempo.

Aunque es algo que ya debía esperarse si está relacionado con Bokuto Koutarou.

–

La cama de Bokuto es estrecha y se les clavan los muelles por todas partes, porque es lo que tiene ser un estudiante universitario que vive de becas del gobierno, pero les da igual porque así tienen la excusa para arrejuntarse cuando ya han terminado y les asalta la pereza hasta para darse una ducha, ponerse los calzoncillos y pedir un par de pizzas por teléfono.

(Ya es costumbre que todos los domingos los pasen así: echan un par de polvos, piden comida rápida y se comen la boca una última vez en el rellano antes de que Akaashi tenga que salir corriendo para pillar el último tren que le lleve a su propio apartamento, en la otra punta de la ciudad)

De camino a casa, recibe un mensaje de Bokuto lleno de emoticonos de búhos de un pack que se descargaron una tarde de películas a las que ninguno de los dos hizo mucho caso al final.

_Eh, Akaashi. Que tengas una buena semana._

No le dice “nos vemos pronto” porque Akaashi sabe que ambos ya están contando los días para la próxima vez. Siempre en el apartamento cochambroso de Bokuto, con los deberes aún por hacer y con un par de pizzas calentitas esperando en la cocina para terminar la tarde.

Akaashi le contesta con un emoticono de una cría de búho que le recuerda a Bokuto cuando se duerme a su lado. No pasan más de dos minutos hasta que Bokuto (el de verdad) le manda un _sticker_ de una pareja de búhos juntando los picos.

_Mira, somos tú y yo._

Akaashi cierra el teléfono de golpe y piensa en física cuántica mientras mira a través del ventanal del tren.

–

Tuvieron una especie de _primera cita_ hace meses, si es que se le puede llamar así, porque no hicieron nada fuera de lo común: jugaron al voleibol un rato, fueron a comer a una hamburguesería después y hablaron de cómo les iba en la universidad. No se veían desde la graduación, y a ambos les pareció bien echar una tarde poniéndose al día, una tarde en que Bokuto le dijo cada cinco minutos que le podía ayudar con lo que sea, porque Akaashi aún era un novato y él ya estaba en segundo, y Akaashi rechazó su ayuda con toda la amabilidad que pudo, porque, _Bokuto-san, ni siquiera estamos en la misma carrera_.

Bokuto le miró con ojos tristes cuando lo dijo en voz alta, haciéndole sentir como un miserable, y Akaashi se vio obligado a rectificar con un _aunque sí, si necesito ayuda, te la pediré_.

(Porque, en el fondo, también lo echaba de menos, cómo en Fukurodani Bokuto trataba de llamar su atención todo el tiempo y él fingía desinterés, aunque se guardó mucho de hacérselo saber)

El caso es que todo parecía normal, una quedada típica entre compañeros, al menos hasta el momento de despedirse. En la estación de tren, Bokuto sujetó su mano entre las suyas y le dijo lo que ahora le dice siempre, _que tengas una buena semana,_ y Akaashi se quedó sin aire porque los dedos de Bokuto estaban muy fríos a pesar de que el calor les hubiera achicharrado durante toda la tarde.

–Tú también, Bokuto-san –respondió a duras penas, sin separar sus manos de inmediato–. No te duermas en los laureles.

Recuerda que una sensación extraña en el estómago le acompañó en todo el viaje de vuelta a casa y que, a través del ventanal del tren, Bokuto se hizo pequeñito en la lejanía y sus ojos no perdieron de vista los suyos.

–

La siguiente vez que se vieron, Bokuto le besó en medio de una calle vacía y Akaashi se vio obligado a abrazarse a él en un inútil intento de que sus rodillas dejaran de temblar.

Como si de un ritual se tratara, empezaron a verse cada domingo para jugar al voleibol, comer algo rápido en cualquier restaurante y besarse hasta que les dolían los labios en el apartamento de Bokuto, sin importarles que en su sofá apenas hubiera espacio suficiente para los dos.

Con el tiempo, empezaron a quedar directamente allí y Akaashi se vio a sí mismo tumbado de espaldas en el colchón maltrecho de Bokuto más veces de las que jamás se hubiera imaginado.

Aunque si lo piensa fríamente, no se puede decir que no esté conforme por cómo se ha precipitado todo.

–

_Está bien._ Si tiene que ser sincero por completo, estaría _conforme_ si no tuviera esa sensación de que algo no anda bien cada vez que llega el siguiente domingo y con él, otra tarde con Bokuto.

Es un hecho que hacen muchas cosas juntos, además de cosas que implican estar desnudos y contar con una resistencia física considerable. Como por ejemplo, tragarse entera la última trilogía de superhéroes que promociona el videoclub de la esquina, recordar tiempos mejores en Fukurodani, cuando tenían menos responsabilidades y más tiempo para salir a comer algo después del entrenamiento; o hablar del futuro, ese que todavía les queda muy lejos como para siquiera planteárselo en serio.

–Akaashi, ¿crees que me iría bien en Estados Unidos? –le pregunta Bokuto un día mientras le roza la nuca con los dedos, ambos hechos un desastre de brazos y piernas en su sofá, igual de estrecho o más que su propia cama–. Porque estaría bien para aprender inglés, ya sabes.

Akaashi le confirma que sería una buena oportunidad, pero calla mucho más de lo que debería, porque le encantaría que después de ese “claro, adelante” que le dice como si tal cosa hubiera un “pero te echaría en falta” que no se ve capaz de pronunciar.

Porque eso también se ha vuelto algo habitual entre ellos, más allá del sexo y las películas que ven para matar el tiempo: lo de hacer y decir _cosas_ que se salen fuera de unos límites que nunca han acordado.

Cada vez es más habitual que Bokuto le acaricie el pelo mientras dice _eh, Akaashi_ en un tono que le provoca un cosquilleo innecesario _,_ y que Akaashi le bese en la mejilla sin que haya un motivo en concreto mientras ven la televisión. Y más veces de las que deberían, Bokuto le abraza con ternura después del sexo y le susurra un _me gusta que estés aquí_ al oído, y como respuesta Akaashi hunde los dedos en su pelo y le besa casi con rabia.

Aunque la verdad es que no se puede decir que hablen mucho o al menos, no de lo que de verdad importa.

–

Se entera de que Bokuto y Kuroo quedan de vez en cuando. Nunca en domingo, eso sí, pero cada vez que pueden echan un par de cervezas y se cuentan la vida. Al parecer a Kuroo le sobran los ligues, le falta tiempo para centrarse en estudiar y echa de menos jugar al voleibol aunque sea un simple amistoso.

Bokuto le comenta todo esto a Akaashi entre risas. Tienen la ropa desperdigada por el suelo y llevan un buen rato haciéndose mimos _porque sí_ en la cama, con pocas ganas de levantarse y hacer algo de provecho.

–Ya ha terminado los exámenes finales, así que a partir de ahora nos veremos más, espero –dice Bokuto de buen humor. Con el dedo índice, traza un recorrido aleatorio desde la mejilla de Akaashi hasta la punta de su nariz–. Ven un día con nosotros. Será divertido.

–Bokuto-san, sabes de sobra que tengo que estudiar.

–¡Oh, pero por un rato no te vas a morir! ¿No le echas de menos, aunque solo sea un poco?

Akaashi suspira y, por inercia, se abraza aún más a Bokuto. Aprovecha que tiene la excusa de que, además de que la cama es pequeña, hace un poco de frío en el cuarto.

–Siempre ha sido más amigo tuyo que mío.

–¡Pero eso no significa que no le caigas bien! Venga, quedemos el sábado próximo para cenar. Creo que Kenma vendrá también. Cuantos más mejor, ¿no?

Akaashi murmura un _claro_ , pero por dentro opina exactamente lo contrario.

–

El sábado Kuroo se presenta solo en el bar, monopoliza a Bokuto y se dedican a hacerse el uno al otro las bromas más estúpidas que Akaashi pueda imaginar. No es que no les haya visto antes cantar al unísono la última canción de ese grupo tan horrible que tanto les gusta, ni comerse cinco hamburguesas de golpe para ver quién es más rápido, pero sin duda no es algo que haya echado de menos.

Akaashi da sorbitos a su refresco mientras su ceño se va arrugando cada vez más.

–Vale, tío, esta ronda es tuya –se rinde Bokuto entre risas, tras dejar media hamburguesa en el plato–. ¡A la próxima ganaré yo!

Kuroo esboza una sonrisa que haría estremecer al mismo diablo, pero que solo provoca que Akaashi ponga los ojos en blanco. Al menos hasta que Kuroo empieza a hacerle cosquillas a Bokuto y este alza la cabeza y le da un beso en la frente como si nada.

Es entonces cuando Akaashi se atraganta con el refresco y empieza a toser, llamando enseguida la atención de ambos. Sin embargo, es Bokuto quien acude como un rayo a su lado y le palmea la espalda con preocupación.

–Eh, ¿estás bien?

Akaashi suelta una última tos y dice que va a salir a tomar el aire un par de minutos.

Lo último que ve es a Bokuto con la cara más seria que jamás le ha visto.

–

Acaba mandándole un mensaje a Bokuto disculpándose y se encamina a la estación con paso rápido antes de que vuelva a sentir esa náusea tan conocida apoderándose de él de nuevo.

Deja el móvil apagado hasta la mañana siguiente y esa noche le cuesta un mundo quedarse dormido.

–

El domingo se ven a la hora de siempre, pero Akaashi no está igual y Bokuto se inquieta más de lo normal.

–No me pasa nada, Bokuto-san, de verdad.

–¿Es que estás preocupado por los exámenes? Ya verás que todo te saldrá bien, ¡siempre has sacado muy buenas notas!

Bokuto le abraza con cariño, haciéndole sentir todavía peor por dudar de _él_ , de _ellos_ , de lo que sea que tienen si es que tienen _algo_ en primer lugar.

–Si quieres, podemos salir un poco por ahí –le dice al oído. Akaashi le siente sonreír contra su mejilla–. No tenemos que quedarnos en casa, a lo mejor con un paseo te animas, ¿qué dices?

Akaashi le besa con toda la rabia que tiene dentro.

(El hecho de que Bokuto sea así, que le pregunte siempre qué es lo que quiere, _qué te apetece  Akaashi, haremos lo que tú quieras_ ; eso, todo eso, le hace preguntarse si acaso hay algo más, o por el contrario, siguen siendo solo amigos y lo demás es parte de su imaginación)

Más tarde, decide ser él quien marque el ritmo, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre Bokuto y haciendo que los muelles rechinen más que de costumbre. Cuando termina, Bokuto arquea la espalda y dice su nombre como si Akaashi fuera algo precioso a lo que nunca quisiera tener que renunciar.

Eso le mata un poco más por dentro.

–

–Estás raro, Akaashi.

Llevan un buen rato abrazados en la cama, pero hoy no hay bromas y cosquillas que inviten a una segunda ronda. Por el contrario, Akaashi se ha sumido en un mutismo absoluto y Bokuto trata de crear algo de conversación sin mucho éxito.

Hasta que llega un punto en que Akaashi ya no puede más y, sin que esa familiar sensación de mareo le abandone, lo dice.

–¿Quedas con otros, Bokuto-san?

Cuando Bokuto le encara, tiene una expresión tan inocente que Akaashi se arrepiente enseguida de habérselo preguntado.

–¿Con mis compañeros de clase? ¿Con Kuroo? ¡Pues claro! No muy a menudo, porque se acercan los exámenes, pero…

–Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

–¿Y qué quieres decir?

Akaashi se escurre de los brazos de Bokuto y comienza a vestirse de espaldas a él, con el corazón en un puño y odiándose a sí mismo por haber sacado el tema.

–Eh, ¿he dicho algo malo?

Siente la mirada de Bokuto en la nuca y lo último que quiere es darse la vuelta y enfrentarle.

–Olvida lo que acabo de decir, Bokuto-san, no era importante.

–Akaashi, mírame.

Akaashi aprieta los puños y lo hace. No pasan ni dos segundos hasta que siente los labios de Bokuto sobre los suyos, en forma de un beso suave que no se parece en nada a los de unos minutos atrás.

–Veo a Kuroo a menudo, sí –dice Bokuto al separarse. Sus ojos parecen arder y Akaashi no puede dejar de mirarlos–. Tomamos cervezas, hablamos de música, de chicos y de chicas. Y, sobre todo, hablamos de ti.

–Bokuto-san…

–¡Lo digo en serio! Más de una vez ha amenazado con no volver a quedar conmigo porque me pongo muy pesado. Pero no puedo evitarlo. En cuanto termina de hablar de su último ligue, pone cara de paciencia infinita y me dice “venga, va, ahora es tu turno de hablar de Akaashi. Sí que te ha dado fuerte, tío.”

–Imitas muy mal a Kuroo-san, que lo sepas.

–¡Pero si eso es lo que me dice! Me escucha siempre, a pesar de que resople y se ría de mí, pero no sería un colega de verdad si no lo hiciera.

Akaashi se mira las manos. Siente que su mareo se suaviza un poco.

–¿Entonces…?

–Joder, Akaashi –Bokuto le obliga a mirarle de nuevo, _casi_ enfadado–. Yo no hago estas cosas con cualquiera. Es que pensaba que ya lo sabías, no sé. No creía que… que tuviéramos que…

–Es normal que tuviera mis dudas porque no hemos hablado de nada. Hemos hecho muchas cosas en lugar de eso, por el contrario.

La chispa de diversión cuando ve a Bokuto sonrojarse es inevitable.

–Te mandé un mensaje con unos búhos besándose –se lamenta Bokuto–. Creí que eso bastaría.

La situación es tan ridícula que Akaashi no puede evitar sonreír.

–Eres de lo que no hay, Bokuto-san.

–¡Joder, podrías haber sacado tú el tema! Kuroo me dijo que era imposible no verlo, así que pensé que tú más que nadie estarías al tanto.

–No lo sabía –admite Akaashi. Es una verdad a medias, así que decide completar la frase–. Quiero decir, creía que sí pero no estaba seguro. No se me dan bien estas cosas, Bokuto-san.

Ahora es Bokuto el que se ríe y Akaashi se siente ligero por primera vez en semanas.

–A mí tampoco, ya ves. Creo que serás el primero y el último por el que sienta algo como esto, así que hazte a la idea. No hay otro, Akaashi. Me resulta imposible tan solo pensarlo.

–¿Y otra?

Akaashi decide torturarle un poco más, ahora que se siente bien, que puede hacerle bromas porque ya no están caminando al filo de la navaja. Bokuto le mira sin enterarse de nada y casi le hace sentir culpable.

_Casi._

–Pero si el que sabe de chicas es Kuroo.

–Ya lo sé.

–¿Y por qué preguntas? Ahora es tu turno de responder. ¿Hay alguien más, Akaashi?

–Es obvio que no. Te creía más inteligente, Bokuto-san.

–¡Oye!

Ambos acaban por reír y la tensión desaparece por completo. Ahora es cuando a Akaashi le apetece hacer alguna estupidez, como besar a Bokuto hasta que le falte el aire y, por qué no, abrazarle durante un buen rato más.

Lo hace antes de que, por pensarlo más de lo debido, no se atreva.

–Akaashi.

Bokuto suspira contra sus labios y le devuelve el beso sin pensárselo dos veces. Akaashi se sube en su regazo y le besa con todas las ganas del mundo, porque puede, porque ahora ya no hay nada conteniéndole. Nota las manos de Bokuto quitándole la camiseta que se ha puesto antes y se lo permite sin rodeos.

Ya han hablado suficiente.

–La próxima vez que quieras decirme algo importante –le advierte Akaashi antes de perder la cabeza y la poca ropa que le queda encima–, no uses esos búhos de nuevo, ¿vale?

Ante la carcajada de Bokuto que resuena con fuerza en el cuarto, Akaashi sonríe.


End file.
